A Story
by I am Sni6
Summary: A very new Story with a very new James and Lily. Written just for fun. Enjoy :)


_**A Story**_

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned to me. This is just a fan fiction. Everything is owned by JK Rowling.

 **A/N:** This is my first fan fiction, and I will complete it no matter what. I am not a writer so please ignore my mistakes. But do tell if I write something wrong. And also it will be an AU fan fiction, as you will be seeing in this fan fiction. And once again nothing is owned by me.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was a fine afternoon in London. Everyone was enjoying their time. Outside the children were playing and elders were watching them. Evans household was also enjoying their time. Lily Evans, a girl with bright red hair and green eyes which looked quite pretty on her, was also enjoying her day, reading her favorite novel.

"LILY…..LILY," Petunia shouted from her room.

Maybe now not so fine day for Lily.

"Now, what happened, Tuney?" Lily asked entering Petunia's room.

"Have you taken my favorite heels?" Petunia asked seething.

"No! of course not. What made you think I will take it? I never wear heels and you know it pretty well. And your heel size is just too much. I have not taken it. You must have put it somewhere and forgotten about it." Lily replied.

"No. You can take it because you are a freak."Petunia said nastily.

" Now, now Tuney. Even if I am a freak according to you, I will not take your heels because I don't wear it. And you know it pretty well. What do you think I will do by taking your heels? Eat it or swallow it. Just apply your mind big sis." Lily replied cooly.

" You are such a brat." Petunia said angrily.

"Oho, now Tuney. You are telling me a freak and also I am a brat. So what you are big sis?" Lily said innocently.

"Really, have you own no respects for elders? You stupid little brat!" Petunia nearly shrieked as she reached at end.

"I am a stupid little brat, I am a stupid little freak. Yeah, yeah I know I am. Now, find your ugly heels big headed sis." Lily laughed while running out of her room and also ducking from a magazine Petunia threw her way.

"YOU FREAK, I HATE YOU." Petunia shouted.

"OHO BIG SIS TUNEY, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lily shouted from her room and laughed.

(Yeah, you are guessing right. Here Lily don't shed any tears for Petunia for calling her freak, because she knows that deep inside her big sister loves her. Lily respects her sister, but loves to annoy her. Because every young brother or sister just loves to annoy their elder brother or sisters. Now back with the story.)

"YOU BOTH GIRLS! IF YOU DON'T JUST SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS THIS INSTANT, YOU BOTH WILL BE GROUNDED AND NO DINNER TO YOU BOTH TOO!" Mrs. Evans shouted from the kitchen.

"MUM BUT-" Lily shouted said from upstairs but was cut off by her mother.

"ONE MORE TIME "BUT MOM", LILY AND YOU WILL BE GETTING GREEN LEAFY VEGETABLES FOR YOU LUNCH DINNER AND BREAKFAST AS WELL." Mrs. Evans said in threat.

" Mum Ok no more fight with Big Sis Tuney here. But Mom, no green veggies. They are my nightmares." Lily whined.

" Now be in your room and be quite till your father comes home. If you will obey me, then today you will get something really tasty for dinner." Mrs. Evans said joyfully.

"Ok, Mom. I will be now going into my room and will be too quite like a good kiddie." Lily said and went to her room.

Lily Evans was studying in Hogwarts and will be starting her fifth year soon. She was quite popular and beautiful. She was a heartthrob in Hogwarts among male population. Her best friend was Alice Prewett, who was quite bubbly but was shy when it came to Frank Longbottom, her crush. Lily had done everything to make Alice talk to Frank, but Alice always ran somewhere else and had not talked to him, not even said a 'hi' to him, which was making Lily so mad that she was planning on murdering Alice that time when she would mope about Frank in front of her. Lily also had more friends in Hogwarts but she always trust Alice only for her secrets.

…

James Potter was studying, in a fine afternoon. He was always studying only being seen when he was playing Quidditch, or when he was eating. He was quite an introvert person. He was tall and was lean. He wore big huge glasses which magnify his eyes. He had messy black hair which can never be tamed. He had tanned complexion due to quidditch.

"James dear! Come down Sirius have come to meet you!" His mother called him.

Sirius Black his best friend. Sirius is very serious when he is at Hogwarts because everyone avoided him because of his family name, but James knew Sirius was like any other boy with humor and joyfulness. Sirius always visited him when summer came and also sometimes Remus Lupin his other best friend who was a total nerd more than James but get along with those two well. James had only two friends in school Sirius and Remus apart from them he rarely talks to anyone. They were not popular at school. James knew Sirius had a crush on girl named Marlene Mckinnon, who was quite popular and avoided Sirius which made Sirius mope sometimes. The three of them were quite gentlemen who shared their thoughts secrets among each other only. James and Sirius knew Remus was a Warewolf so for him they were planning on transforming into animagi to help him out, And for it Sirius had come to meet him and also for food which James knew Sirius was quite crazy for apart from Marlene.

"Sirius! How are you?" James asked him coming down and hugged him.

"You know fine. My mother and father is planning on getting my brother sorted into Slytherin, telling him not to be like your brother he's a bad egg be a good egg Reggie. I can't hear them anymore so came here to meet you and also to eat delicious food." Sirius replied.

"Yeah Sirius you and your food. Now! Lets come and discuss about the term to become animagi. I have taken a book from restricted section last semester about Animagus. Now, come inside." James said while pulling him into his room to show him the book.

"Easy there James. You may pull my hand out." Sirius said.

"What a good book. Remus will be quite surprise." Sirius saide excitedly when James showed him the book.

"Yeah Sirius, I am just waiting for the fifth year to start." James replied as excitedly as Sirius.

….

 **A/N:** In this fan fiction there is no Voldemort. And I have to think about an hour before I began to write this story. My English might be bad, so please don't be annoyed while reading it. I apologize if anyone don't like my story here be free to criticize. I like writing AU fics and is a total fan of Jily. Thank you for reading it and I will upload more chapters, so stay tuned.


End file.
